1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporter for connecting and positioning irrigation devices, especially to a supporter for connecting irrigation hoses and positioning emitters or sprinklers on the ground. Used like wooden stake, the present invention can connect hoses along the pathway designed according to user's requirements. One end of the supporter is connected to a sprinkler head or an emitter. A main body of the supporter is a one-piece conical body that is formed by four ribs extended outward from a central axis of the conical body. The main body is arranged with a connecting device for being connected to sprinklers or emitters. The supporter used for positioning can also be used to connect hoses.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
A conventional connecting device used in gardens is a positioning supporting rod that connects a plurality of hoses and positions the hoses on the ground. One end of the supporting rod is disposed with a sprinkler head or an emitter so as to connect to a water source and position a designed pathway for spray. The positioning supporting rod can be inserted into or removed from the ground.
Generally the connecting devices are used to set up water channels of irrigation system. The water channels are formed by hoses connected by positioning supporting rods. Then the positioning supporting rods are mounted into the ground for fixing the position of the hoses according to required pathway of irrigation. No matter the irrigation system is in large or small scale, a plurality of hoses is used to connect main/branch pipes to a water source.
The on/off of water flow in the irrigation system mentioned above is controlled at the water source. In such system, the amount of water supplied for irrigation may require modification due to various factors such as rugged ground or daylight. For example, there may be too much water accumulated on the low-lying ground while the amount of water applied on the higher ground is insufficient due to leakage. However, such positioning device for irrigation doesn't provide the function of turning on/off the water flow independently. Thus the water sprayed is unable to be adjusted according to plants' need. Although the positioning supporting rod can be removed and adjusted to change the water channel path, only the irrigation pathway is changed. The function of turning on/off the water flow is unable to be executed at each positioning supporting rod.